The Woman Who has My Heart
by SweetCheeksLoveMD
Summary: Derek Morgan runs into a woman, while he was fixing up one of his houses and can you guess who this woman was?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these shows but I love these two shows

CBS owns these Shows but that's ok

**The Women Who has My Heart**

It was an early morning, and the FBI BAU team had the whole two week off of work after one of their most horrifying cases that they see every day at work; so Derek Morgan decided that instead of staying in bed he would start working on one of the houses he own. It was a nice day outside even if it was early, getting in his car he made shore he had everything before he left the house and went on his way to the house.

Getting there in good timing Morgan, was moving so fast he bumps into this woman he has never seen before it looks like she is on a run, "I'm so sorry I did not mean to run into you I was just moving too fast" but then he got a good look at her, she was so beautiful he had never seen a women like her before at that moment he was in love.

The women that ok, no foul done; he looks at her for a minute then he says you mean no harm done she smiles at him and says yes, sorry English is not my first languish so I mess up from time to time on the whole items thing.

Morgan just Smiles and say that ok I understand

The woman sticks out her hand and, says Ziva David and so does Morgan and he says, my names is Derek Morgan but everyone's else just calls me Morgan; but you can call me Derek if you like too any way.

Well it's nice to meet you Derek… with smiles he says it's nice to meet you to Ms. David and she laughs and say you can call me Ziva

Ok Ziva well maybe you would like to join me for coffee sometime my treat, Ziva smiles and say are you asking me out Derek Morgan; with that he laughs and say yes I am if you take the offer, Ziva had that thinking look on her face before she said I would love too.

With a smile on his face he said great how about Friday if that's ok with you any way and Ziva smiles an say it just fine, then adds on here is my number call anytime you like but I have to go I need to get to work or my boss will kill me.

Derek grinned and said I will do just that and I don't want your boss to kill you before I can take a pretty lady like yourself out for coffee so I will see you then Ziva

They both said bye and went the speared ways but still had smiles on their faces and nothing anything and no one could wipe that off of either of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Woman Who has My Heart**

Arriving at work Ziva was in a really good mood, nothing and no one could mess with that on her way to work all she could think about was Derek those brown eyes that smile, sexy voice, and that tone body of his and that thought alone would make any woman smile.

Tony notices this and was very intrigued by these, and asked her; well sweetcheeks what's got you smiling from wall to wall. Ziva looked at Tony and rolled her eyes and said none of your bees wax Tony, he just looked at her and said it's none of my business but really; by that time Gibbs came into the bullpen and said gear up, then smacked Tony on the back of the head and said if she wanted you to know she would have told you Dinozzo.

After, getting back from the crime scene Ziva phones rings, but she does not recognize the number but answered anyway: Shalom sorry I mean Hello Agent David, the caller said hello can I speak to Ziva this is Derek Morgan. With a smile on her face she says this is she, how can I help you Derek; with a laugh he said I could not get you off my mind so I decided to call and move our date today, maybe we could have lunch. With a smile Ziva says yes, they could meet in a few minutes at these great dinner she knows; she gave him directions with that they hung up.

At the Dinner

Derek saw Ziva sitting at the table he would, know that beautiful face anywhere he went because it's the same face he has been seeing since this morning, when they first seen each other. With a happy smile on his face he walk to the table and asked is these sit taken; without out looking up she smiled and said no it's not , with a laugh he sat down by then they were in a full on conversation.

Derek: So what do you do?

Ziva: She paused for a second the said, I work at NCIS

Derek with a looked on his face but before he could as…

Ziva: It means Naval Criminal Investigation Service

Derek: With a smile said, ahhh

Ziva: What kind of work do you do if I may ask?

Derek: I work for the BAU

After finding out what each other did for a living, they moved on to a different topic by that time their food came to the table. Finally noticing the time Ziva had to go back to work even though she did not want to, they said their good-byes with hugs and a kiss on the cheek and promise to talk later on that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Woman Who has My Heart**

Two weeks had pass, and Derek was back at work haven't talked to anyone from the team the whole time while he was off, but he did not care because the whole time he was off; his focus was on the one and only Ziva David. Walking into the office no one said anything to him after he said good morning but not really caring, he went to his office and closed the door; by the time he got settled in his phone vibrated in his pocket it was a text from Ziva saying: Good Morning Handsome.

With a smile on his face he text back: Well Good Morning gorgeous; then put his phone on his desk, doing some paper work before JJ knocked on the door saying they had a case be ready in 20 minutes for debriefing . Nobody really said anything to him but only about the cases; Derek thought (guess they still mad over when I took over for Hotch, but that was a month ago) not really caring he felt his cell phone ring, looking up at everybody no one said anything the debrief was over any way so Derek answered his phone with a huge smile.

Derek: Hello Beautiful (everyone heard Morgan say and all just looked at him, but without paying attention kept on talking)

Ziva: Hello my handsome guy

Derek: (With a smile and a laugh answered) what are you up too gorgeous lady?

Ziva: Oh nothing I have today, just calling to see if you wanted to get together later today?

Derek: (A sad look on his face said) sorry Z I can't have a case leaving in a few but when I get back, I am all yours

Ziva: (With a sad smile said) ok, and told him to be careful and come back home to her

Derek: If it means I get to see that beauty of a smile, I will be extra careful

Saying their good-byes they hung up, the team was still looking at Morgan like he had grown another head or something. So he said what is there something on my face, why is everyone staring at me like that don't we have a case. Rossi answered: who was on the phone that has you so smitten by and don't say anyone because that smile is not going anywhere. Derek just looked at them and said no one, you have to worry about now let's go before Hotch comes back.

From the look on everyone's face, they were going to find out who this mystery woman was if it's the last thing they do. Garcia said: some woman has my chocolate man all smileys and I want to know just who. JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Reid told her to keep them posted if she found anything on this mystery woman Morgan was talking too.

After a couple of days, with nothing Garcia stopped searching but promised herself that she would come back to it an do time she was going to found out who that mystery woman was.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Woman Who has My Heart**

Time was moving by so fast 10 months had already passed, almost a year sense Derek and Ziva been dating and Valentine's day is three days away; Morgan sitting at his desk thinking about the gift he bought his wonderful girlfriend. Morgan was hoping no case come in because he had everything all planned out and it had to be perfect no matter what; next then he hears is a knock on his door, then the door open Garcia walks in, Hey baby girl how can I help you?

Garcia said: JJ wanted me to come get you

Morgan: Why what's wrong

Garcia: The team has a case

Morgan: (The look on his face not happy) Ok baby girl, thanks for come getting me

Garcia: You are welcome my hunk of man… o yea it's a consultant so no field work

Before leaving his office Morgan check his phone it's a text from Ziva saying: Have a wonderful day I will talk to you later at lunch XOXO.

A smiling Derek text back you too beautiful

NCIS Headquarters

Ziva sitting at her desk, after texting Derek with a smile on her face and then Tony walks in: hey Ziva how's your morning going so fair. Good was all Ziva said before she said anymore a cheery Abby comes in the bullpen. Good Morning Abby said with a reply everyone said good morning; then Gibbs walks in and said no cases today just paperwork.

Later that night with Ziva and Morgan

Coming home from the great dinner and dancing; Ziva and Derek changed clothes putting on something more convertible to watch a movie. Ziva choosing the move because, she has been to his places so many times, while Derek gets the popcorn and drinks. Into the movie, Derek kisses Ziva's head and says: I Love You for the first ever.

Ziva looks up at him and says I Love you too Derek Morgan.

Looking into each other's eyes , forgetting all about the movie; they begin kissing passionately after that shirts where gone, pants where gone, dress where gone, shoes, and under clothes.

And all night long they made sweet love into the morning sun came up.


End file.
